The FuckBox
by Mumei Mu
Summary: It's a box! It's Gloryhole! It's the FuckBox! A strange and unique way for different females to experience and enjoy! (Largely inspired by RelatedGuy's fanarts)
1. Kim Possible

**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

**I present you one of the latest story, The FuckBox! A one-shot series of smut stories.**

**That is largely inspired by hentai fanart that was created by RelatedGuy. This artist create few 'Fuckbox' art with few different female characters for commission and I find them to be interesting and little funny. It involve a female character in a box, varies in size, with numerous gloryholes, many different kind of cocks and lot of fluids…Really, like, a lot lot lot of fluids. I think it must also involve dimensional portal or something like that. There are only few of Fuckbox arts exist. Kinda bummer because I want to see more of these arts.**

**In this story, there will be numerous sections of characters, depending on what sources they come from and it's possible that some chapters will be very short with just one person. Most scenes are short. Some characters may have very short scene. Some certain series may have second chapter, due to many female characters. Each section will have name in italic.**

**If there are any chapters/stuffs that make you uncomfortable or/and don't like, just stop read it and find something else to read.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**All characters are 18 and over, despite their appearance. Some certain characters will be aged up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FuckBox and everything else in this story.**

* * *

**Kim Possible**

* * *

_Kim Possible_

* * *

"Huh?" Kim Possible raised her eyebrow at a human-sized upright box, a couple heads taller than her, and she takes a look around in confusion. Why is there a box in girl's gym changing room? She examine the box, noticing a small basket lying next to it then see a large text on side and it read, 'FuckBox'. Her eyes widened with burning cheeks, she have heard some rumors about this 'FuckBox' from girls for months.

Rumors has it there are random boxes of any size popping up in random places from alley to public park and no one know who put them up or why, but they can be identify by 'FuckBox' text. The reason why it called FuckBox is because it's a gloryhole and some claim that the holes are wormholes, some say it's magic, some say it's just plain holes with people outside. Another rumor is that it can be fill up with cum and won't fall apart without any explanation. There's one rumor that people would disappear with FuckBox without any trace but she don't believe it because how would rumors spend if people disappear like that?

"Mm, what should I do?" Kim tapped her cheek thoughtfully as she bit her lower lip, her eyes drift to the basket then to FuckBox. To be honest, she has been thinking about giving it a try for a while. At start, she want to search the culprit out and stop this person then take these things down but then she change her mind at some point after seeing that it wasn't hurt anyone since the girls did it volitionally and she believe it to be pure rumor until now. "Ah, why not?" Having made up her mind, Kim strip down to her birthday suit and drop everything into the basket before she open the box's lids then enter it, closing the lids behind her.

The very first thing that greets her is many holes, so many holes. There are several holes on ceilings, on floor and many on four walls, all vary in sizes. 'What the…?' Kim find it odd that she don't see a single hole outside before she push it out of her head for now and the redhead glance around, start to feeling a little awkward that she's standing nude inside a box and nothing happen. "…I guess I better…" She was about to leave the box until a long thick white cock enter through a hole, poking her right nipple and she nearly squeal out from startle. She stares at the cock widened-eyed with blush as the cock's head rub against her nipple and without thinking, her hand slowly move up to wrap around its shaft, stroking it softly.

Something poke her buttocks, causing her to glance over her shoulder to see a big fat black cock and she take hold of it with another hand, stroking it equally. She increase her stroking speed, use her assets to rub against their heads with little bounces. Before she know it, several more cocks slide through the holes and she take a glance around to make sure she don't miss anything. Three cocks, two tan and one black, appear via the floor holes and two white cocks poke her stomach from walls.

"Jeez, there's a lot of you guys…" Kim whispered as she tried to figure something out before she get a idea to use her left foot, she rub it across the floor cocks and it seem that they enjoy it. The redhead bends down slightly to lick two cocks' shafts while her hands kept working on the first two cocks. Suddenly, the first two cocks shot their white fluids out onto her torso and run down with a sticky trail then the first two cocks slide out. Kim halt her action to sit down on a black cock, allow it to enter her maidenhood with eager thrusts while her hip start to bounce and her hands grab both tan cocks to pump them as she face the cocks before she suck and lick both cocks at once. After a while, all cocks suddenly come without any warning as the thick white fluids flow out down her chin and onto her torso while the cocks under her either empty loads out inside her or all over her legs and they retreat.

"Mmm, oh?" The redhead opens her eyes to see more cocks above her on the walls and three cocks hanging down from the ceiling. What catch her eyes is a big long fat cock on the ceiling and she slowly stand up on her tiptoe as she balance herself by using other foot to stand on one cock, who seems to enjoy it, as a foothold before she nibble and suck on the big cock while one of her hands work its way around several cocks with few strokes. She moan softly when she feel a cock enter her lower mouth with rapid thrusts, following by another cock inside her anal with slow thrusts and she feel many members' head brush against her body, some grinding on her. She barely notice that two ceiling cocks shot their loads out as the fluids rain down all over her head, onto the floor and it was slowly fill up to her ankle level with cum.

The cocks come and leave quickly as soon as they hit their climax and Kim moan out lewdly as two cocks pound into her lower holes at once while her body kept get hit by cumshots, almost coat entire of her torso and face with white fluids. The cum now fill up to her stomach and quickly rising because the members won't stop coming in waves. "O-O-Oh, don't stop…" She moaned out again before a huge cock enter her mouth without any warning and she deepthroat it right away. Kim close her eyes in pleasure as the cum level reach to her neck and she can feel her hair pulling down under the cum. With one final cum from the huge cock that fill her mouth, it pull out and the moaning cheerleader's head disappear under the cum as the box get filled up.

Outside the box, the lids suddenly fling open as the sea of cum flow out all over the floor as the cum-covered cheerleader roll out with flinging legs, moaning out in pure joy. "W-W-Wow, no wonder why everyone love FuckBox…" Kim shakily get up to go wash herself under the gym's shower, "…Fuck that, I'm going back inside!" She returned to the box as she changed her mind at last minute, still filthy then closed the lid. The moans can be heard again and the box mysteriously vanish without a trace with Kim Possible.

* * *

_Bonnie Rockwaller_

* * *

Bonnie grin mischievously as she remove her clothes while staring at waist-tall box and she immediately crawl inside, kneeling on floor. "Let's see what this one get." She licked her lip eagerly, that is her third time with different FuckBox and she hope this one is straightforward. She suddenly squeal out excitingly as soon as she feel something big enter her anal and she glance over to see a big thick cock thrusting into her from behind then she turn around to see many different cocks enter the holes eagerly as they surround her. "Fuck yeah!" Bonnie can see that some cocks were ready to blow at any seconds and with one touch, which couple did with massive load all over her bust as soon as she grab them. She start to jerking some cocks off above her head while her lips wrap around the first cock she see, starting to rocking her body slightly to give the members and herself pleasure.

A moan slip through her sucking mouth as she feel a new cock enter her maidenhood with a hard thrust, pumping rapidly against her bouncing hip and she can feel some warm fluids on her back, trailing down her buttocks. The member within her mouth ejaculated then pull out to shot some fluids all over her face and Bonnie realize that some dicks have release their sticky seeds all over her head. "Quick-draw, huh?" She smirked, "Goody!" She wasn't really here for sex, she's here for a bukkake and bath in warm cum. The cheerleader glance down at the floor to see that cum has reached to her waist, slowly increase inch by inch and she scoop some up with one hand before she take a drink from it then smearing it all over her chest.

The next few hours were pure handjob as she kept milking out each members while several thrusting cocks switch places within her lower holes and many cumshot land all over her face, caking her entire body with white fluids. "A-A-Almost there…" Bonnie moaned out as the level rise to her chin at swift speed while some fluids drip down from the ceiling, due to random spray, and she give it all her energy to pumping many cocks as much as she can until the cum finally flood the box with her inside. There was a sound of greedy gulps as if Bonnie was drinking under the sea of white fluids. 'Best box ever!' Bonnie thought happily, swimming around in thick fluid.

* * *

_Shego_

* * *

Shego's eyes roll back with pleasuring moans as a huge cock fuck her mouth all way back to her throat and second equal-huge cock pound furiously within her lower mouth with enough force that lift her body up with flinging legs, the tip of her toes barely touch the floor and her arms were dangling down like ragdoll. Her mouth and back were pressing against the walls, due to small narrowed space. Many cocks surround around her as the thick fluids rain down on her endless, splashing all over as if they were painting her with their love fluids.

"Mmmph!" Shego's moan increase as soon as third huge cock pop out into her anal without any warnings, thrusting at fast speed and she can feel three cocks stretching her out then several cocks poke her juggling breasts, smearing their fluids all over them. Her legs stop flinging around, due to the rising level of cum that have reach to her knees and it don't look like it will slow down at all. The cock inside her mouth suddenly pull out to allow her to pour massive load of seeds out from her gaping mouth before a fresh huge member push itself into her mouth, the other members also replace themselves within her lower holes. 'Yes, yes, use me!' The villainess moaned with rolled-back eyes, 'Use me more! More! More!' That is the best way for her to relieve her stress!

The villainess don't care if she was getting drowning in strangers' cum when her box fill up as long as she get her pleasure and her eyes closed in time as the level rise up to the ceiling, feeling the thick heavy fluids weighting down on her body while the thrusting members fill her up inside.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of FBox! Love it? Hate it?**

**We just start the series off with Kim Possible in honor of RelatedGuy artist because two out of three characters here are part of this artist's work.**

**Which series will be next? Who will be next to being part of FuckBox series? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


	2. Totally Spies

**See first chapter for warning.**

**Thank you for feedback and reviews.**

**If there are any chapters/stuffs that make you uncomfortable or/and don't like, just stop read it and find something else to read.**

**Again, the chapters can be short.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**As you noticed, I don't add 'chapter number', it's because it's all random now, not even I know which is where beside second and final chapter, and only one way to know that is the chapter list.**

**All characters are 18 and over, despite their appearance. Some certain characters will be aged up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FuckBox and everything else in this story.**

* * *

**Totally Spies**

* * *

_Samantha, Clover and Alexandra_

* * *

"Are we seriously going to do it?" Alexandra giggled with heavy blush as she sit in middle between Clover and Samantha in a medium box, hip to hip and on their knees. "Together?"

"Totally!" Samantha grinned widely.

"Yup, and you'll love it!" Clover smiled, "Nothing like getting a rush when you're doing it with besties…Mmph!" A harden cock suddenly enter her mouth from one of the holes and she immediately suck it with closed eyes without making any fuss. As if it's some kind of signal, dozen cocks of all size and color slide through the holes and Samantha rub one out while suckling on another shaft. Alexandra glance between them with heavy blush and her eyes land on a biggest cock in front of her before she timidly wrap her lip around its tip then bob her head up and down, her hands somehow find two cocks in its grip. She glance at her best friends again to see that they were jerking two cocks off at same time while sucking the same cocks.

"…M-Mph!" Samantha moaned muffling when a random cock enters her lower mouth in front, thrusting eagerly against her bucking hip. Behind her, Clover bounce her buttocks up and down with two new cocks in her lower holes and Alexander have a largest cock inside her maidenhood with hard thrusts, which force her to deepthroat her first cock with more muffling moans as her eyes rolled up slightly. Some new cocks enter via holes, poking and rubbing the women's nipples and bust as it smear some sticky fluid all over and they barely notice that some members have ejaculated either inside or outside on their bodies.

When the cock in Alexander's mouth climaxed, it pull out and the moaning black woman spit some thick fluid out onto her nipples. She realize that they have been showered in their warm sticky fluids and it look like if someone have spill paints or melting cream all over their bodies, mostly on Clover. The thoughts went out of her mind when fresh cock enter her mouth once again and the women barely realize that the cocks in their lower holes have been replaced with different cocks after their climaxes at different time. The moaning spies continue to milking every cocks out as much as they can, their lower bodies sink under flooding cum.

The fluids slowly fill the box up as the moaning women halt their blowjobs to make out with each other, licking some fluids off each other's faces and their heads sink under the rising cum with few air bubbles.

* * *

_Mandy_

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Mandy wailed out in pleasure on her rocking knees as three cocks stuffed her maidenhood and other two cocks pound her rear, dozen cocks smacking and rub against her breasts. Her hands was holding onto two long thick cocks like bars and they kept shooting strings of white fluids all over her face. She never get another chance to scream out when three cocks manage to cram into her mouth and she attempt to blow them with some gag. Mandy feel some thick sticky fluids flow down her groin onto the floor and if a cock pull out from her lower holes, another cock replace it…Or two. The cocks in her mouth suddenly blast her throat with its white fluids, which spill down her body out of mouth and dozen cock hit her body with cumshots. She barely notice that the cum have reach her stomach level at alarming speed and if she does, she don't care as the white fluids fill the box up, having lose herself in pure bliss of FuckBox.

* * *

**And that end the latest chapter of FBox! Love it? Hate it?**

**Here's another work that RelatedGuy have done but with couple addition! Like it?**

**Which series will be next? Who will be next to being part of FuckBox series? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


	3. DC: Teen Titans

**See first chapter for warning.**

**Thank you for feedback and reviews.**

**If there are any chapters/stuffs that make you uncomfortable or/and don't like, just stop read it and find something else to read.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**All characters are 18 and over, despite their appearance. Some certain characters will be aged up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FuckBox and everything else in this story.**

* * *

**DC: Teen Titans**

* * *

_Starfire_

* * *

Starfire glance around at the box's interior eagerly and she see a hole at her groin level, which she positioning her rear near it for easy entry. "Ooh, I hope it bring me some joy of pleasure." She giggled to herself before several cocks appear near her face as if they were greeting her with few throbbing and she grab two cocks with hands, stroking right away. 'Shall I have my mouth open the whole time?" Starfire stick her tongue out her opening mouth with giddy and her expression bright up when a cock rub her lower mouth from behind then enter her with some thrusts as she press one of her foot back against the wall for support. More cocks appear through the holes and one of them brush across her tongue, immediately rub against it as Starfire moan in pleasure. She decide to stay in this position for the whole time and some cocks have climaxed as their thick fluids all over, splattering some on her body and some land in her mouth while the cock in her lower mouth fill her few times in row.

After few hours, Starfire's body have been painted by white fluids as some flow down from her gaping mouth with heavy pant and her wet cum-strained maidenhood throbbing madly. She have been fucked by ten cocks in each holes so far and she barely notice that the cum have reach to her thighs as it kept increasing in volume. "A-A-Ah, s-s-so good…" Starfire moaned out happily before her head suddenly sink under the raising white fluids as it fill the box in no time, due to numerous cocks and their massive amount of thick sticky fluids.

* * *

_Blackfire_

* * *

'I'll show this Starfire bitch I'm better than her and they love me more!' Blackfire aggressively blow a large cock while rubbing the shaft with one hand, her another hand jerk second cock off and a cock slide back and forth between her thighs right under her lower mouth. Another cock rub between her rear and several more cocks brush across her hair and body parts. She speed everything up while grinding her groin on the thrusting cock and some came within few minutes but she don't care if they cum so early because she want to pleasure many cocks more than her stupid sister. Because of her hasty actions, the box was filling up at alarming speed as she kept playing with many new cocks as they increase in number and her body becomes littered with white fluids. Before Blackfire know it, the box got filled with cum and she feel some cocks pushing their way into her holes as she think of one thing. 'Finally, I beat this bitch by hundred! M-Maybe I'll stay a little longer to make sure!' She never leave the FuckBox.

* * *

_Terra_

* * *

Terra adjusts her position to make herself comfortable as possible, she was kneeling in a small box half of her size and it was slightly cramped but she doesn't mind it. The petite blonde glance at the holes eagerly and slightly impatient, "How long am I gonna wait for?" She glanced down at her small bust with a mutter and as if she said a magic phrase, many cocks enter through the holes and most of them smack against her head from all degrees. "Finally!" Terra said gleefully before she immediately catch a large cock with her mouth, sucking it greedly, and her hands grab the nearest cocks to stroke them, the rest of members grind across her head and some on body parts. This box does not any holes on bottom half but she don't care because she's really in it for 'bath'.

She squealed happily when she feel some warm sticky fluids landing on her back and some on her stomach before the large cock ejaculate inside her mouth then pull out as she latch her mouth onto another cock with fast bobbing. Her hands kept changing with many cocks as soon as she feel them climaxed with few hard throbs and she continue her routine for who know how long, slowly filling the box with the fluids while getting showering under their cumshots. Terra moan happily when some cocks rain their cum onto her face and the level of white fluids have raise to her stomach level, wiggling her hip around to enjoy the feeling. She kept going and going as the fluids slowly reach to her shoulder then past her head and fill the box while Terra moan again happily in her 'bath'.

* * *

_Raven and Jinx_

* * *

Raven and Jinx crouched down on their toes hip-to-hip as they fingering each other with one hand while their other hands stroke cocks on opposite side and they were sucking two different cocks off with different expression, Raven have blank face while Jinx look very eager and happy. The box they use does not have any holes on bottom half but they don't mind it as long as there's cocks around to play with. Some cocks poke and rubbing Raven's large bust and some on Jinx's ample bust, smearing some of white fluids all over them in process. Jinx get more turn on when she spot some white fluids splattering on Raven's grey skin, find it more exotic and she giggle muffled as soon as some cumshot hit Raven's hair, causing her to look slightly annoyed because she does not like getting some in her hair. Jinx's body also get blasted by the cocks' cumshot while they drink some cum down and the fluids slowly increase in volume under them, climbing up to their groins then past their hips.

"M-M-Mmph!" Jinx cried out in pleasure as soon as she climaxed under Raven's touch and the purplette also came almost at same time while the cum level reach their nipples then up to their necks. Raven was first to dive under the white fluids and Jinx follow suit as they kept pleasuring each other and cocks in the sea of cum.

* * *

**And that end the latest chapter of FBox! Love it? Hate it?**

**Here's another works that RelatedGuy have done but add Raven and Jinx to it!**

**Which series will be next? Who will be next to being part of FuckBox series? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


	4. Betty Boop

**See first chapter for warning.**

**Thank you for feedback and reviews.**

**If there are any chapters/stuffs that make you uncomfortable or/and don't like, just stop read it and find something else to read.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**All characters are 18 and over, despite their appearance. Some certain characters will be aged up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FuckBox and everything else in this story.**

* * *

**Betty Boop**

* * *

Betty Boop sway her hip in a tall narrow box, wearing nothing but high heel shoes and a garter. Suddenly, a cock pop up in front of her and she give it a light kiss then swallow the head with slow bob before she pick up the pace with rhythm. She nearly jump up when another cock slide into her maidenhood and she move her hip back against the thrusting cock, pull few inches out of her mouth at same time then suck it back in as few inches of cock slide out of her then back in repeating as if she was dancing with rhythm. The pace pick up quickly as more cocks enter through the holes and her hands brush lightly across the cocks as if she was teasing them. Betty Boop nearly squeak out mouthful when a huge cock smack between her breasts, fucking it in process. Before she know it, several thick white fluids hit her back, buttocks and chest as the fluids coat the floor and a cock in her mouth suddenly pull out to blast her face few times, same goes for the one in her maidenhood as it flood her inner carven.

Few fresh cocks swiftly enter the box, one into her mouth and another one in her anal with equal furious thrusting. Betty Boop stroke few cocks with moans as she closed her eyes and the members shower her with their thick love fluids, the rising cum reach to her knees then to her breasts. She lift her head up to release the cock in her mouth and look down to see sticky fluids reaching her chin. Betty Boop suddenly pull another bendy straw out of nowhere then sip the cum up for few moments until the white fluids flood the box without any warning and slurping noises can be heard under the sea of cum.

* * *

**And that end the latest chapter of FBox! Love it? Hate it?**

**There! I just ruined some people's childhood by adding Betty Boop to it! ...Or not, I only know her from Who Framed Roger Rabbit movie and that's it…From what I know, she was popular character long time ago and I'm not sure if everyone here know that…Oh well!**

**Which series will be next? Who will be next to being part of FuckBox series? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


	5. Jessica Rabbit

**See first chapter for warning.**

**Thank you for feedback and reviews.**

**If there are any chapters/stuffs that make you uncomfortable or/and don't like, just stop read it and find something else to read.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**All characters are 18 and over, despite their appearance. Some certain characters will be aged up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FuckBox and everything else in this story.**

* * *

**Jessica Rabbit**

* * *

Jessica Rabbit lie flat in a small long box with her legs fold, the knees touching the ceiling and her stomach and she wear nothing but gloves and red heels. "How long are you going to keep a gal waiting?" Jessica sighed softly with a bat of her eyelash and almost immediately, a large cock slip under between her breasts and poke her chin with throbbing. "Oh, hello." She pecked it and the cock start to thrust, slow at first then faster that it nearly smack her chin every time it peek out of her valley. She open her mouth and was about to suck it but a second huge cock surprise her as it enter her mouth from ceiling, thrusting eagerly and rapidly. Jessica's lips suction upward along its shaft as it pull up then down when it come down and her tongue wiggle around the cock's shaft with gagging moans.

A cock appear from floor as it wiggle its way up into her anal with some pumps and another cock come down from the ceiling, slide into her lower mouth easily with some hard thrusts. Several more cocks pop up around her body, some end up twirling around in her hair and the other rub and poke her body parts, depending on the holes' locations. One of the cocks manage to wedge its way between her heel and foot, grinding as it slowly push her shoe off and it stay hanging off her toes. After a while, few cocks ejaculated as the fluids spray all over her body and the box and the cock between her breasts shoot thick fluids all over her cleavage, neck and chin then pull out to be replacing by another cock.

Jessica nearly choke when the cock in her mouth suddenly pour its white fluid down her throat then it pull out, allow her to cough some out all over her face while taking some oxygen in before another cock assault her mouth and she suck onto it. She barely notice that the box now have few inches of white fluids or that her body have been coated with same fluids, neither that the cocks in her lower holes have climaxed inside her then replace by fresh cocks but she notice that both her lower mouth and anal have been stuffing with two to three cocks. At same time, she unknowingly stroke a cock with both her feet while rubbing few cocks with her gloved hands and they kept shooting their fluids at random direction. Jessica have to close her eyes when some cocks blast her face with thick sticky fluids, just in time when the cum flood raise past her head and fill the box up in no time.

* * *

**And that end the latest chapter of FBox! Love it? Hate it?**

**Here's Jessica Rabbit and in a certain position that everyone would like her to be in!**

**Which series will be next? Who will be next to being part of FuckBox series? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
